Celebrating
by Last Fighting Dreamer
Summary: Celebration isn't for everyone, but they can still find their own way to it. (Shizaya)


**Disclaimer: **Hey, hey, do you know what _fan_fiction means?

**Summary: **Celebration isn't for everyone, but they can still find their own way to it.

* * *

**Celebrating**

* * *

"It's cold," the raven complained as the minutes passed by, countdown getting closer to zero.

"Just a few more minutes," the taller sighed, staring impatiently at the television in front of them, already getting tired of it.

"What's the deal, anyway?" Izaya started, frowning. "Years are simply periods of time which were determined by humans millenniums ago."

"Yeah?" Shizuo replied, not really paying attention as he finished eating what should be his eighth orange that evening. "Want one?"

"And everyone acts as if from one day to the other, everything will magically change," Izaya continued his ranting, ignoring the taller man. "With each year people realize that nothing really gets better and yet they keep doing it."

"So?" the blond turned to the other, not getting his point. "It's just a time for celebration. Don't dwell too much on it."

"Celebration of what?" he scoffed, rubbing his palms together in an attempt to get warmer. "Look, it's almost a new year! We're now 365 days closer to our deaths!"

Shizuo threw an orange at the man's face, silencing him. "You're annoying."

Izaya reflexively brought a hand to his now red nose, hissing. "Brute."

The blond replied nothing but wrapped an arm around the other's waist, suddenly pulling him to his chest so that they were sitting side by side on the floor. "Shut up, will you?"

Ignoring the man, the informant tried breaking free from Shizuo's hold to no avail. "Go away, even your hair stinks of oranges."

"You stink of fleas."

"I'm flattered," Izaya said sarcastically, staring at the other. "You're so creative with insults, ever thought of writing a book?" he feigned seriousness, bringing a hand to his chin as if he were thinking about it. "What about 'How to Verbally Abuse Your Boyfriend Using the Same Word for Years in 10 Steps'?"

"Izaya…" the blond growled dangerously, not really affecting his lover.

"Oh wait, can you even write?"

Shizuo suddenly grabbed the other's chin with one hand, leaning in towards him and squeezing his face, pissed off. "I'm going to break your nose."

"I'm afraid you already have," the smaller retorted, unfazed by the situation as he recalled the orange from moments before. He then suddenly wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, the blond dropping his hand from Izaya's face. "But if you simply want to be closer, you just need to ask, you know?"

Shizuo said nothing but closed the distance between them, catching the other's lips in a short, chaste kiss.

"Gross," the informant spoke up, making a face. "You taste like oranges."

The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he proceeded to pinch the smaller's hip harshly, getting a yelp in response. Satisfied, he brought his arms to Izaya's waist, pulling him closer until the raven was straddling his lap. "You complain too much, you know that?"

"Not my fault you smell and taste like a giant fruit," he replied, recovering from the pain on his hip. "I know it's New Year's Eve and all, but do you have to only eat oranges?"

"Are you gonna cook me something?"

"Hell no," was the quick answer.

"Then hell yeah," Shizuo grabbed another orange from the basket on the table near them, quickly peeling it with his fingers before biting on it, his other hand still keeping his lover in place. "What's your deal with oranges anyway? You're always bitching about what I eat, and when I eat fruit you start complaining as well."

"I'm not complaining about what you're eating but about how you _smell_," Izaya explained as he stared at the other, watching as juice started dirtying his hand, the way the blond absentmindedly licked it slowly. Enjoying the view more than he would ever admit it, the informant soon grabbed the wet hand on his, bringing it to his mouth before the other could protest. He took a bite of the fruit, and then began to lick the man's palm seductively, all the while staring at him.

"… The fuck are you doing?" the bartender asked, getting distracted by the scene as he tried to sound annoyed.

Izaya brought his lips to the remaining half of the orange, kissing the fruit before sucking on it, not bothering to clean the juice spilling down his chin. "Harassing you, what else?"

"With an orange?" the blond asked in disbelief, not understanding _why_ it was actually working.

"Mhmm," the other nodded as he brought the fruit back to the man's lips, pleased when he resumed eating it. He kept holding it for Shizuo as he took the bartender's dirty hand and began sucking on his fingers, eyes locked on the other's.

"Iza-," Shizuo tried but as soon as he started speaking, the informant shoved the fruit farther inside his mouth, muffling his voice effectively. Starting to feel something beneath him, he held back a smirk and started moaning into the fingers, soon noticing the change of color on the taller's face.

Pissed with the whole fruit thing, Shizuo quickly ate what was left of it before glaring at the other. "First you complain about the taste, then you do this?" he asked almost in a whisper, watching his lover as he successfully seduced him. "What_ is _your problem?"

Izaya bit onto the skin slightly, and then took his mouth away from the man's hand. "What, don't you like it?" he asked almost in a whisper, feigning hurt before an amused smirk soon made its way across his features as he leaned in closer, face inches from the other's. "Would you rather have them somewhere else instead?"

Not being able to hold himself anymore, the bartender brought his hand to the back of the smaller's head, suddenly pulling Izaya closer until their lips smashed together in a rough kiss. Surprising the other, the raven started struggling and pushing his lover away, which just made Shizuo hold him more tightly, earning a muffled moan as the informant tried to break free.

Quite enjoying the situation, the blond made sure to hold the smaller in a safe position before he got up, ignoring Izaya's protests as he threw him onto the sofa, soon hovering over the man. "What's up with this reaction when you were asking for it?"

Panting while he glared up at Shizuo, the raven pulled the other closer once again, only to bite the man's lower lip harsh enough to draw a line of blood. Ignoring the bartender's expression as it slightly contorted into a painful one, the informant smirked "Don't look so hurt, Shizu-chan. I'm not rejecting you, you see," he started, licking the blood from the other's chin. "I just don't want you touching my hair with those dirty hands of yours."

"You flea," Shizuo's eyebrow twitched, pissed off. "If they did get dirty, it's only because of you."

"Huh?" the smaller snickered beneath him, eyes glinting in amusement. "Funny, because I usually have other ways to make them dirty."

"That so?" the blond smirked. "Just touching you should be enough."

At that, Izaya arched a questioningly eyebrow, staring at the man on top of him "You're such a gentleman, Shizu-chan. Who knew that I would find my prince charming at such a young age?"

"You're gross."

"You flatter me," was the sarcastic reply.

Deciding that he was done with the bickering, Shizuo leaned in until he was once again inches from the other's face. "My lip hurts."

"What?" the raven asked, chuckling slightly. "You're complaining about pain? Want me to kiss it better or something?"

Smirking, the bartender brought his lips to the man's ear. "I have a better idea," he whispered.

Before Izaya could react, the blond had already turned his attention to his neck, licking and sucking harshly on the pale skin there, receiving a surprised gasp in response.

Shizuo kept harassing the other's sensitive spot, being encouraged to continue by each moan that escaped his lover's mouth as his hands travelled up the smaller's torso, lifting up his skin and caressing his sides.

The informant didn't bother trying to contain his sounds, aware of the effects his voice had on his boyfriend. He soon wrapped his arms around the other as he arched his back and moaned loudly, the blond momentarily stopping to look up at him.

The bartender chuckled, admiring the raven's lust-filled expression. "You sure like this a lot, huh?"

"Me?" Izaya asked, smirking as he brought his knee up to the other's crotch, making the blond groan. "Don't act as if you didn't get like this just by touching me."

"Not my fault you moan like a whore," Shizuo replied, getting back to sucking on the smaller's neck.

Shivering slightly at the man's touch, the informant laughed at him. "Is that your defense?" he asked, amused, before kicking the other's leg. "And don't call your boyfriend a whore. He might break up with you."

Ignoring the threat, the blond suddenly bit his lover's neck harshly, satisfied with the reaction that followed.

"A-ah!" Izaya let out a loud, surprised cry as he proceeded to try to push the other away desperately. "Hurts! It hurts!" he closed his eyes shut in response to the pain, feeling the blood running down his shoulder. "S-stop!"

Finally obeying the man, Shizuo brought his face away from his lover's skin, a sadistic grin across his features. He wiped the raven's blood from his mouth, staring at the smaller. "You taste like fleas."

The informant pushed the man away, sitting up as he panted, hand reflexively brought to cover the bleeding spot as the other took ahold of the knife inside his pocket. Smiling dangerously, he pointed it towards the blond. "I'm going to fucking murder you."

Smirking in satisfaction, the bartender snickered "Thought we were over that already."

Before the smaller could respond, the both of them turned to the TV as they heard a loud noise of celebration, soon noticing the clock that marked midnight.

"Ah," Shizuo blinked absentmindedly, turning to the other and leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Happy New Year's, flea."

Izaya dropped the knife as he hissed in pain, glaring at the blond.

"Fuck you."

* * *

**A/N:** I've really been getting into this pairing again, probably my own unintentional way of preparing myself for season 2! Are you ready? I sure am. For those of you who didn't get the orange thing, it's kind of tradition in Japan to eat oranges during New Year's Eve. Something about it being healthy, I dunno.

I'm kind of late, but Happy New Year's, folks! I wish you all a wonderful year!


End file.
